


Popsicle

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kageyama is thirsty for his beach babe husband, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: “You’re so messy when you eat. What are you, five?” Tobio says as he swipes a smear off Hinata’s chin with his thumb. He brings it to his mouth to lick it off.“Oh, you’re done already? You want another one?” Hinata warbles around the stick on his mouth, then pops it off with a loud smack. His action causes the viscous liquid to drip down his hand, and it lands directly on his crotch.Tobio gulps.Kageyama takes Hinata to a summer getaway for his birthday, and he might have underestimated how incrediblyhotthe weather would be—among other things.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686598
Comments: 21
Kudos: 471





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my sunshine boy, i wrote smut for you! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> This is a last minute little thing i whipped up because I just HAVE to make something for my orange son, and what better way to do that than with good 'ol birthday sex on the beach (≖ ͜ʖ≖)
> 
> Aaaand i was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/nico_0621/status/1272594413764653057?s=20) gorgeous Shouyou fanart  
> on twitter for #SweatyShoyoWeek. Do yourself a favor and take in Beach Babe Hinata in all his tanned, absolutely packed glory (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)
> 
> So yeah, you can't really blame Tobio for being thirsty af for his sex-on-legs tangerine husband xD

In all accounts, this is all Tobio’s fault. Not that it was in his intention; he was just buying his stupid husband a little something for his birthday, among other things he has planned for the occasion.

Having more money than he’s capable of knowing what to do with has its perks, he supposes. Like getting a last-minute ticket to Brazil, a reservation on a private resort, and the most exclusive accommodation they have to offer.

And it’s been great, really awesome. The view is breathtaking, with its pristine stretch of beaches and relaxing ambiance, and the food— _damn_ , the food is really something. Tobio doesn’t have a way with words so he’s going to take a page out of his husband’s book and describe it as _‘guwaaaaah’ delicious._

But there’s another tasty meal that has his mouth watering and craving to have a taste even more than the expensive dishes offered in the resort.

Tobio watches as Hinata in all his _shirtlessness_ dives for a ball, limb muscles flexing and extending, beads of sweat flying off his golden-tanned skin. He’s down on the sand and in one swift movement, he crouches and gets ready for his run-up, and that few seconds of Hinata squatting down feels like an eternity to Tobio as his eyes glue on the thick, firm thighs, sight slowly cruising towards his toned calves and legs. When Hinata jumps, his muscles pull taut and it’s like all of it concentrates on his butt, the round, ample globes clenching tight.

When Hinata lands after he scores and turns around for an enthusiastic high-five with the guy he’s playing with, Tobio is half a mind to go drown himself into the sea and choke on seawater because Hinata—stupid, _dumbass_ Hinata with his gloriously tanned, glistening body—will be the cause of Tobio’s untimely death. And the killing shot is definitely the thick, prominent bulge smack right between those strong thighs clearly and obviously outlined by his ridiculous shorts.

The almost-skin tight colorful beach shorts Tobio bought as a joke.

He thought it looked ridiculous when he first saw it, and he made the purchase for no other reason aside from the dumb palm trees design reminding him of his dumb husband. Certainly no other ulterior motives at all, and certainly _not_ intending to buy it in a size too small. He’s not even sure if it is _actually_ in a smaller size since it does fit Hinata, but the way it clings on Hinata’s front _and_ behind is something that should be considered as a public offense for being too—there’s no other word for it— _fucking sexy_.

Tobio is _very_ aware and _very_ acquainted with how… _well-endowed_ Hinata actually is despite his short stature. But seeing him clad in those tightfitting garment masquerading as shorts reminds Tobio just _how much_ , and a tickle of heat surges up his neck, then down on his spine, concentrating on the pit of his stomach, and he bites down on his lower lip.

Hinata turns to his direction and waves, grinning from ear to ear, and Tobio waves back. Hinata says something to the dude he’s playing with, gives him another high-five, and Hinata walks off the court and approaches Tobio. The way his hair turns fiery and his tanned body glistens under the harsh summer sun is incandescently blinding, like he’s carved out of gold, a _godly_ statue that breathes and talks, and Tobio wonders, not for the first time, how in the world did he get so damn lucky.

“Hey!” Hinata chirps as he flops down next to Tobio on their yellow beach mat shaded under a large umbrella. He takes a long swig of water from the bottle Tobio offers him.

Tobio rummages on their duffel bag, pulls out a fresh towel, and hands it to his husband. “Dry off properly.”

“Are you my mom?” Hinata teases as he takes the towel with a shit-eating grin.

“No, I’m your husband, unfortunately.”

“Meanie!” Hinata huffs as he wipes his face and neck free from sweat. “It’s my birthday, be nice.”

Tobio rolls his eyes but his amusement filters through his tone. “Fine. I’m married to a dumbass.”

Hinata grins. “ _Your_ dumbass.”

“ _My_ dumbass,” Tobio says as he tugs on the towel around Hinata’s neck and leans in, feeling and tasting the smile on his moist lips.

“Hmm,” Hinata hums when they pull away. “That was smooth, Tobio. Where did you learn to do that?”

Tobio palms his cheeky husband's face away. “Shut up.”

Hinata just laughs at him and he reaches over to the ice chest behind them. “It’s really hot, isn’t it?”

He inclines his body forward, propping himself with one knee as he digs inside the ice chest, muscles stretching and delineating his body into a flawless outline, his lean, firm abs slick with sweat front and center on Tobio’s line of vision, and Tobio’s eyes drag down, down to those generous _protrusion_ accentuated by the pattern of the shorts. Tobio takes a sharp inhale.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, eyes not leaving their target. “Really hot.”

“Ah! Found them!” Hinata reclines back to a sitting position, knees spread to the side. Tobio’s gaze remains fixed, but then Hinata shoves a popsicle under his nose, obstructing the view.

“Here,” Hinata says, then he squints up at Tobio. “Are you okay? Your face is really red and you’re sweating really hard.” He tugs the towel off his neck and proceeds to dab it all over Tobio’s face.

“M'fine. It’s just the heat,” Tobio mumbles, even as his face grows hotter.

Hinata continues scrubbing his face. “If it’s heatstroke—”

“It’s not. Stop fussing,” Tobio says as he grabs Hinata’s wrist to still him. “I’m fine, okay?” _In a way_ , he adds mentally.

Hinata pouts, which does absolutely nothing to Tobio’s crimson face. He thrusts the popsicle forward again. “Eat this. It’ll cool you up.”

Tobio highly doubts it, but he takes it, nonetheless. He unwraps the packaging just as Hinata does the same to his, and they nibble on their icy treats.

After just a few minutes under the scorching sun, the popsicles lose their shape, just a deformed sludge on a stick, and it drips down Tobio’s hand in a sticky mess. He gobbles it down immediately, it’s not too cold anymore to give him a brain freeze, and he finishes it within seconds.

Hinata, on the other hand, is still licking on the ice cream, and there are stains of it all over his cheeks and chin, thawing and trailing down his jaw, the column of his neck, and completely melting away on the ridge of his collarbone.

“You’re so messy when you eat. What are you, five?” Tobio says as he swipes a smear off Hinata’s chin with his thumb. He brings it to his mouth to lick it off.

“Oh, you’re done already? You want another one?” Hinata warbles around the stick in his mouth, then pops it off with a loud _smack_. His action causes the viscous liquid to drip down his hand, and it lands directly on his crotch.

Tobio gulps.

“I think there’s another one—”

Before Hinata can move, Tobio drags him back down, regarding amber eyes wide in surprise.

“No,” he says firmly. “I want yours.”

When Tobio leans forward, Hinata backs away, sneering, ever the cheeky little shit, but Tobio is fast enough to catch his wrist. He inches closer and Hinata grins toothily at him, cheeks smeared messily, and he’s about to open his mouth to say something stupid but it dissolves into nothing but a muffled sound when Tobio crashes their mouths together.

Hinata tastes like the kiwi popsicle he’s been eating, _obviously_ , but lingering within it is his own distinct taste sweeter and more delectable than any sugary treats. Tobio explores inside Hinata’s mouth, licking the remaining bits of ice cream in his tongue and the soft insides of his cheeks.

He pulls back with a smirk. Hinata looks up at him with his mouth agape, both of them in ragged pants, a string of saliva connecting their lips

Brown eyes blink owlishly at him, hazy and unfocused, and Hinata mumbles with a tremulous voice, “I-if you want more, you can just say.”

Tobio raises Hinata’s wrist and bites off the remaining gloop of popsicle in his hand. He surges forward again and answers with a mouthful, “It tastes better this way.”

Then he’s rolling the melted ice cream in his tongue inside the hot, warm mouth of his husband, adding more wetness and viscidity in their sloppy, messy kiss. Hinata meets him lick by lick this time, pushing eagerly back, hands gripping hard on Tobio’s shoulders, while Tobio’s own hand comes up to cradle the back of Hinata’s head, fingers curling around soft hair, and tilting it to a better angle, drawing out a deep moan that rumbles from Hinata’s throat, which Tobio is only too eager to swallow. Hinata continues feeding him with these melodious noises, and Tobio savors each one, responding by kissing him deeper, lapping more frantically, _greedily._

He bites down tenderly on Hinata’s lower lip and Hinata makes a noise that only urges Tobio on, a _‘go’_ signal of some kind, and he starts nuzzling soft kisses on Hinata’s sweat-slicked neck, sucking and licking on the soft flesh, nibbling on the sweet curves of his firm shoulders and biceps.

“Ah— _Tobio_ —s-stop—we’re outside— _ngh_ —” Hinata gasps above him but his protests sound half-hearted and flimsy, and Tobio only nips and sucks harder.

“Not stopping,” Tobio murmurs on skin wet with combined sweat and saliva.

Hinata angles his body towards Tobio, the hand on Tobio’s shoulder gliding up to grip on his hair instead, guiding him, his other arm stretched back to brace himself better, like he’s offering his body— _himself_ —to Tobio to do whatever he wants with it, a whole _buffet_ just for Tobio to dig into.

It’s Hinata’s birthday, yet Tobio’s the one offered with a treat.

But he’s not one to complain when he can feel _and_ hear how much this is affecting Hinata; how his body trembles and shivers as if they weren't out in the sweltering heat; how _this_ makes him feel good, and giving Hinata that, the feeling of being adored and loved, like he _so_ deserves and more, is the best gift Tobio can offer.

And he has every intention to do that, as he presses open-mouth kisses across Hinata’s solid, tanned chest, hands joining his lips in his thorough survey of Hinata’s gorgeously fit body, dipping lower and lower, hands roaming and kneading the strong muscles.

His fingers flick on hardening nipples and Hinata keens when Tobio licks on a perky nub, the other one far from neglected as it is rolled and pinched between Tobio’s thumb and index finger.

“T-Tobio— _ahh_ —y-you know I’m sensitive—t-there— _ah!_ ” Hinata breaks into a sharp gasp as Tobio finally, _finally_ , puts a hand on Hinata’s bulge, notably and _very visibly_ straining against his fitted shorts.

“Hm? Not here?” Tobio teases and he presses harder, rubbing him through the smooth texture of the cloth, fingers fiddling his balls.

“ _Guh_ ,” is all Hinata manages to vocalize, head throwing back in a blissful exhale.

Tobio inches down to his toned stomach, leaving a trail of fluttery kisses on each defined ab, licking the sweat on the creases and grooves, hands still palming and stroking Hinata’s swelling erection.

God, he’s _so damn big_ and Tobio just _loves_ it, and his own groin agrees with him, giving a little twitch in an amalgam of anticipation and need.

He’s now face to face with Hinata’s tented shorts and Tobio wastes no time to nuzzle his face against it, nose burrowing to take in the heady mixture of smell from the polyester of his shorts and Hinata’s own musky scent. There’s that stain of popsicle from earlier and Tobio licks at it, and he can feel Hinata jerk under the tightness of his garment.

“This short is a problem,” Tobio says, still fondling and caressing the hardness with his cheeks and palms. Hinata is panting above him, or maybe he’s actually laughing, who knows, Tobio is quite preoccupied at the moment.

“Are you gonna do something about it?” Hinata rasps, voice unusually deep and gravelly, and when Tobio stares up at him, his amber eyes lit with fiery desire, and who is Tobio to deny the birthday boy (or man, whatever).

He doesn’t answer; he just slides his hand underneath Hinata’s shorts, fist readily wrapping around the warm thickness. Hinata sighs in shaky relief when Tobio pulls his cock out.

Hinata is still just semi-hard, but his cock hangs heavy on Tobio's hand, veins jutting up and down the shaft, a bead of precum already trickling from the slit.

 _Damn_ , Tobio really did get _this_ lucky.

His hand starts to move in slow, measured pumps, thumb swiping and smearing the sticky precum all over, and he licks a stripe up Hinata’s length, adding more slickness for both of their comforts. That doesn’t last too long though, because Tobio is getting too greedy, and with a little adjustment in his bent down position, he angles further down and gives the tip a soft kiss, before suckling on the swollen head.

He swirls his tongue around the ridge, occasionally dipping and flicking on the slit, as his hand continues its deliberate strokes, and Hinata positively _vibrates_ in pleasure, breaths coming in tattered and shallow, hands combing and scratching Tobio’s hair.

“Ah—T-Tobio— _hnn_ —”

Tobio only hums in response and he sets his own rhythm and pattern, alternately sucking and lapping and licking the flushed glans, savoring every spurt of precum that comes out, like his own personal popsicle flavor. Hinata’s hand wraps around Tobio’s hair, slightly tugging, and from the abundant amounts of time they’ve done this, Tobio knows exactly what that means. Not that he needs any more urging because in the next second, he pushes Hinata’s cock in his mouth.

Hinata groans as Tobio takes him in eagerly, or what he _can_ take because Hinata is fully hard now, his turgid cock _so_ thick that Tobio’s lips gape around it, hands frantically stroking what he couldn’t stuff in his mouth. _Yet._

He pulls out with an audible ‘ _pop_ ,’ his lips and cheeks wet and smeared in a mixture of saliva and precum. He shifts, moving to his side, cushioning his head against a thick, firm thigh. Hinata looks down at him, eyes tender, and smiles softly, brushing a strand of Tobio’s sweaty hair that falls over his eyes.

"I love you," Hinata whispers.

Their burning gazes blend together, and Tobio commits to memory this vision: of Hinata panting in staccato breaths, sweat rolling heavily across his chest and down to his hard abs, the flush on his skin just adding another glow to his golden tan, as Tobio swallows Hinata's entire length back in his mouth, sucking and slurping in relish, letting him know how much Tobio loves him back, how much he adores every single part of him. _Worships_ him.

He flattens his tongue, widens his mouth, and relaxes his jaw as he bops his head up and down Hinata's entire length, steadily increasing pace. He's making _filthy_ slurping noises, _chokes_ when Hinata's tip hits the back of his throat, feeling his eyes water, but he takes it all in his stride, pushing even _deeper_ , sucking _harder_ , like there's nothing else in this world he'd rather do. Hinata's dick throbs with scorching heat inside his mouth, seemingly getting even bigger, which only makes Tobio want for more.

He pulls off again to breathe, gasping deeply, but his hands are quick to replace his mouth in pleasuring his husband. His face is a complete mess, his hair plastered to his sweaty skin, drool dripping in his chin, but he couldn't care any less because Hinata is almost at the exact same state—but with sweat instead of saliva stippling his pinkish face.

Both of them are immersed in this hazy cloud of lust and desire, and Tobio takes a deep inhale before he pushes Hinata's thick cock back in his mouth, taking him deep, _deeper_ , until his nose brushes on the thin, wispy hair on Hinata’s base. Tobio does it again, pushing in and out, over and over, Hinata's hand on his hair guiding and driving Tobio down further on him.

" _F-fuck_ —Tobio— _s-shit_ —I—I can't—”

Hinata hisses and groans, hips bucking forward, thighs trembling. Tobio digs crescent on the hard flesh, holding him in place. He hums and moans around the thickness in his mouth, tongue sliding when he pushes down back, then sucks hard when he pulls back. Hinata starts whimpering, these wheezy little noises that sound awfully cute, and Tobio wants to hear more of it, more of this intoxicating, mind-numbing taste that fills his each and every senses, overwhelming him, until all he knows is Hinata, Hinata, _Hinata_.

 _Shouyou_.

It's as if his husband hears Tobio's desperate pleas, and as always, he's quick to give him exactly what he needs. With one last forward thrust of his hips just as Tobio goes down on his pulsing cock, Hinata spills down inside Tobio's mouth, spurting thick and hot down his throat, letting Tobio have his fill. Tobio swallows as best as he can, but it still dribbles past his lips, dripping down on Hinata's shaft.

He pulls off with a _slurp_ , licks the cum around his lips, and laps the dripping mess on Hinata's twitching cock, still blurting tiny ropes of cum. Tobio wastes not a single drop, licking him clean, even the bits of white stickiness blotting his abs.

When he's done and satiated, drunk in Hinata's taste, he tucks Hinata's limp dick back in his shorts, and Tobio curls up in his husband's lap with a satisfied hum.

A hand runs soothingly in his hair, scratching his scalp, then suddenly tugging. Tobio directs his gaze up, and with his rosy cheeks and messy hair damp with sweat, Hinata grins down at Tobio.

“You are insane. We’re outside,” he chides, but his playful, almost dreamy tone and the spark in his honey eyes say nothing but _extremely_ pleased.

“We’re both insane because you let me do it,” Tobio answers pointedly. Hinata chuckles, fingers caressing Tobio’s drool-cum glazed face, then he leans down to kiss Tobio sweetly, almost chaste, as if they didn't just do something… _filthy_ —and probably illegal—in public.

Maybe they _really_ are out of their minds.

Hinata pulls back from the short kiss but Tobio tugs him down—he’s selfish and greedy, isn’t that emphasized enough?— letting their lips meet again in a tender, deeper kiss.

"Happy birthday, Shou," Tobio whispers over warm lips, his hands tangling on orange curls. He kisses Hinata again and again, on his lips, his cheeks, the spot on his ear he’s weirdly sensitive and ticklish about, and Hinata giggles in delight, body squirming and shaking, and he loses his balance and lurches forward in a yelp, joining Tobio in a heap on their mussed up beach mat.

"Dumbass!"

Hinata just laughs, wrapping his arms and legs around Tobio like an orange-haired koala, and now it's his turn to cradle and kiss Tobio all over his face.

"S-stop," Tobio grunts, but Hinata just squeezes around him even more.

"I love you, you know," he murmurs in Tobio’s hair.

"I know. I love you, too,” Tobio says back, lips curving up in an unbidden smile, then he maneuvers them around so now he's straddling Hinata's stomach, hands caging both sides of his face, protecting and staking claim on this beautiful being staring up at him, eyes lidded under gossamer lashes, so disarmingly, unwittingly seductive.

"That was a nice birthday treat,” Hinata says, almost like in awe, and Tobio smirks, then bends down to whisper, purposely dropping his voice low,

"If you think that was nice, then wait what I have in mind for tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: This is just me quenching my post timeskip HinaKage thirst, okay? Sue me.
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
